The field of this disclosure relates generally to steam turbines and, more particularly, to a steam turbine power system and a method of assembling the same.
Many known steam turbine power systems include at least one steam turbine train that utilizes a condenser to condense exhausted steam into liquid water for recirculation through the train. Specifically, at least some known steam turbine power systems utilize multiple, independent steam turbine trains, each train with its own condenser that is cooled in parallel with the condensers of the other trains.
However, when the condensers of multiple, independent steam turbine trains are cooled in parallel, the condenser pressure differential across the independent trains is minimal (i.e., the trains tend to have substantially the same efficiencies). As such, it would be useful to have a steam turbine power system in which the condenser pressure in at least one of the multiple, independent steam turbine trains is able to be decreased, thereby increasing the overall efficiency of the power system.